xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grand Empyrean/@comment-82.26.184.149-20200103135502/@comment-34749855-20200112135438
Disclaimer : I apologize for the long post XD. I hope you read through it though. Many thanks ^_^. Hello brother Royal Ancestor! It's been a while :-). @82 First, I skimmed but Royal Ancestor is the one who's right between you two. Secondly, brother 82, do you realise what you're saying? Cultivation realms aren't just made like that. They're accessed. Grand Empyrean exists, and that's a certainty : There's no cultivation level that "dosen't exist". Cultivation is an every-rising journey. It is so much of an ever-rising path that half-steps exist. It dosen't matter if for exemple Late to Peak Ascendant is suddenly called the Pikachu realm, that won't make the Pikachu realm something that "dosen't exist". It's just how Late to Peak Ascendant is called. Just like how 7 to 9 Essences is called Paragon in issth. And it's not because Meng Hao basically "skipped" from Ancient directly to 9-Essences Paragon that 1 to 8 dosen't exist! That's something completely illogical! There is somewhat of a similar case in PotT. Long story short, people forgot a realm Y exists, so people who were at realm X but advance to realm Y still think they're within some "peak" of realm X. In any case, there's nothing like a cultivation realm that dosen't "exist". It's illogical, and goes against the very in-verse logic. People noticed peaks of power when they reach Golden Exalt, Empyrean Exalt and Ascendant Empyrean. They're titles given to those who reached those peaks of power. And because the gap with Grand Empyrean is so vast they needed to tier it further. It dosen't mean the cultivation level of Ascendant Empyrean dosen't exist. If people wants, it is its own level. If they don't, it's not. They observed peaks of powers, so while it's still part of Peak VT they made it a stage in itself. If so, why actually bother to divide the steps into cultivation realms in the first place? Why not just be like "Oh, i'm in the beginning of the 2nd step. Oh hey dude, I'm at the end of the 2nd step. Hahaha, I'm a bit behind you I'm at the Early part of the Middle Part of the Endpart of the 2nd step (meaning he just broke through to Mid Nirvana Shatterer)." Paragon could also have been, say, 5-Essences to 8-Essences, and 9-Essences be called "Heavenly God Cultivator realm" or whatever. As I already said above, and as it was explained in Renegade Immortal, people noticed you get Peaks of power/qualitative changes at certain parts, and boom it's a division now. There is a qualitative change every 3 Essences, and there is a big qualitative change at 7-Essences, so boom 7-Essences to 9 is now Paragon. Avacaniya realm of PotT is a fairly big realm, and a proper one, with its obstacles to reach Early, Mid, late and Peak, but the whole realm is equivalent to merely "Early" Grand Empyrean. The rest of Grand Empyrean is equivalent to Dao Divinity. The whole of Grand Empyrean is equivalent to the Paragon Stage. And said Grand Empyrean stage? likely still merely a part of Void Tribulant, somehow. If GE isn't a realm, Paragon, Avacaniy and Dao Divinity are bigger jokes. Thirdly, the whole "Wang Lin jumps divisions of cultivation realms" isn't really an argument. Mainly because he was in the late stage of Void Tribulant, so normally he'll be at the peak afterwards isn't it? Seeing he follows the divisions of stages. But no, he went even beyond the peak of Void Tribulant, beyond the 3rd step and reached halfway into Heaven Trampling. Edit : he was in Empyrean Exalt before. That could however, be explained by him reaching all the way to Peak Grand Empyrean, and as someone who reached the very peak he managed to see those "endless lines", managed to go past them and treaded the bridges. You can call it Peak Peak Void Tribulant, you can call it Grand Empyrean, but it exists. And it was said to be half a step below Halfway into Heaven Trampling. A part of the 3rd step, and its peak. Your cultivation don't "teleport" when you breakthrough. Even the speedsters MCs don't. Their cultivation rise, surpass cultivation levels to go even beyond. Wang Lin didn't teleport either. He went from Late VT, Golden Exalt, to Empyrean Exalt, to Ascendant Empyrean, to Grand Empyrean and rose further till he saw the bridges, then finally ended at the bridges. He didn't "teleport". He went past those realms. And as they were called, the boundaries of those realms. It dosen't matter if it's still somehow part of Void Tribulant, it dosen't matter what theories there could be to explain them, it's just how it is. There is a peak of power with boundaries, it is considered a realm, that's it. By the point of view of someone in A Will Eternal, literally all of Ri's 3rd steps aren't proper realms at all. In AWE, the single cultivation realm of the 3rd step is the third step itself. Someone equivalent to Nirvana Void? "Early" Sovereign. Someone equivalent to Arcane Void? "Early" Sovereign. Nirvana Void, Spirit Void, Arcane Void, the Arcane Tribulants, Early VT, Mid VT, Late VT, the whole Peak VT, all of that is in Sovereign. You can see now how this issue of "if it's still part of Peak VT is it really a proper realm" is irrelevant, brother 82? The level exists. The level range exists. It is the stage half a step below half a step into Heaven Trampling, the last part of the 3rd step, its peak. It is a peak in power and it has its characteristis. The rest is, no offense, pointless banter. Hope I was clear ^_^! Have a nice day everyone.